1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a metallic wire segment which includes a widened end portion bent from a straight portion. The metallic wire segment is used, for example, as a conductor segment forming a winding in a rotor of a rotational electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A metallic wire segment having a wide end portion bent from a narrow body portion is manufactured from a metallic wire having a uniform rectangular cross-section. Conventionally, the narrow body portion is formed by stamping off both sides of metallic wire having a flat rectangular cross-section. Then, the wide end portion is bent from the narrow body portion. However, such a conventional method is inappropriate in economical and environmental standpoints, because metallic material stamped-off from the wire is wasted.